100 Snippets of Time
by Random Colors
Summary: 100 Themes Writing Challenge. Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. This story is not completely in chronological order and will not flow together. They are however, all part of the same story. I upload as I complete them. Once finished I will post a new story of the chapters in chronological order.
1. 003 Ends

003. Ends.

Kagome always loved endings, happy or not. While her little brother would slow his reading near the end of a book trying to prevent it from ending, she read even faster. She tried to think the same way about life while growing up. The end of every school year her friends would be sad, missing the days they spent together, while Kagome was happy and always looking forward to her summer plans.

It wasn't until her 18th birthday that she realized just why she looked forward to endings so much.

"What the hell are you so happy for wench?"

"Come now Inuyasha, today is Lady Kagome's birthday, she has every right to be in a good mood."

"I know that ya stupid monk, but thats not what I'm talkin' about. She's been starin' off at nothing for a while now and then she suddenly looks like she found the answer to life or something, it's creepin' me out."

Kagome rolled her eyes at them, a larger smile still on her face. They were sitting around the fire, already settled in for the night, Shippo and Rin were sitting with Miroku and Kirara making smores, Sango was behind them a bit, tending to her Hirikotsu. Kagome was sitting between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, across the fire from Miroku and the kids.

"I was just thinking about things." Kagome kept smiling as she took a small bite out of the bar or chocolate in her hand.

"Would you care to elaborate, Miko, or will you make us guess?" Sesshomaru spoke quietly as he looked at the fire.

Sango had walked up to the fire and sat next to Miroku, a smore already in her hand. "Yeah, Kagome, tell us. With you smiling like that its got to be good." She popped the warm treat in her mouth and helped the children put together theirs without burning themselves. With assembled smores in hand, Shippo and Rin walked around the fire and snuggled up in Kagome's lap like they did every night.

"I'm just ...looking forward to the end of the story, that's all.." She welcomed the children in to her lap, smiling brightly when they tried to eat the melted treats without making a mess. Kagome laughed as she wipped a smear of chocolate and marshmallow off the corners of Rin's mouth. Rin smiled then looked up to Kagome with a puzzled look.

"Which story is that mama? Is it a new story your going to tell us for bed tonight?"

"No sweetheart, I'm talking about this story." Kagome smiled softly and looked up at the star filled sky through the trees. "I'm talking about our story, about everything were doing here and everything that's happened."

"Why would you want it to end mama? Don't you like it?"

"Of course I like it Rin. I love everything about it, but I'm looking forward to whats after it as well."

"Rin doesn't understand.."

The rest of the camp quietly watch and waited for Kagome to explain. Inuyasha was watching Kagome's face as she tried to pick her words, Sango and Miroku just calmly waited for their friend to continue, and Shippo had gone back over to them to make more smores, he had little interest in conversation while there were sweets around.

Kagome tried to look for the right words, but it was Sesshomaru who seemed to find them for her.

"One story must end, for another to begin."

Everyone had turned to him when he spoke, he simply sat with his arm in his lap and still staring at the fire. Kagome smiled brightly at him before she turned back down to Rin.

"Sesshomaru's right. It's like bed time stories. I tell you stories every night and even when I finish one, you may be sad that its over but you can still look forward to the next night, when you know you'll get to hear a new one."

Shippo drew the attention of everyone while Rin though over what Kagome said, he spoke around his little fingers while he tried to lick them clean.

"So what your saying is that your looking forward to everything that will happen after we beat Naraku and get the Jewel back, right mama?"

"That's exactly it Shippo."

The whole camp was presently quiet after that, everyone was lost in thought, thinking about how this story would end and looking forward to all the stories to come.


	2. 019 White

019. White.

She used to love the color white, its was so simple and clean, but the bad thing about white was that it was so easy to get dirty. It was so hard to keep white.. well, white.

Kagome sighed as she sat in the hot spring, soap in hand, scrubbing the blood out of her brand new white blouse. She knew she never should have packed it, she knew before she even bought it that it would only be a matter of days at the most before it was ruined.

It only lasted about 2 hours before a raged snake demon decided to attack her just to piss Inuyasha off. Inuyasha hadn't noticed him until it was to late to get to her in time. Lucky for her, she had been standing next to Sesshomaru when the attack came, and he had quickly decapitated the snake before he could do any harm, however, he failed to recall that, that type of snake demons body exploded upon death in order to try to cover them in venom and take the enemy out with them.

Without its head, where its venom was located, its post-death tactics were pointless, simply covering her and Sesshomaru in blood and entrails. Needless to say, both were very happy to find a hot spring nearby.

Kagome sighed again, finally giving up on trying to save her now pink shirt, she got out of the spring, drying and putting on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. With towel and ruined clothes in hand, Kagome turned to leave, only to stop when she looked over to the wall of rocks splitting the hot spring in two.

She could just see through the rocks and in to the other side, but it was what she saw that made her stop. Sesshomaru had his back to the rocks as he stood waist deep in the water, Kagome watched as he ran his hands through his wet hair, washing the blood from it. It clung to his back like a silk wave, showing off every dip and roll of his toned back and shoulders, only the ends fanned out around him in the water.

He seemed to glow as he stood there, surrounded by the black rocks and dark water, the stark white of his hair standing out the most. Sesshomaru pulled the bulk of his hair over his shoulder, showing off his whole back and the top of his hips, and Kagome finally looked away with a blush on her face and walked back to camp.

It wasn't until later, when Sesshomaru walked into camp, clothes and hair both bright and clean, sitting down next to her and the children that Kagome decided the she still loved the color white, no matter how dirty it could get.


	3. 096 Writers Choice: Flowers

096. Writer's Choice. Flowers.

Sesshomaru had never felt so helpless and ridiculous in his whole life, and he had lived for a long time. He could only be glad that no one was around to see him at the moment. Inuyasha had left this morning to get Kagome from her time, and the Monk and Slayer were at a near by temple helping out and getting information.

Which left him to look after the children for the day, which is also how he found himself wrangled into the middle of a field with two hyperactive kids, taking turns practicing to braiding flowers to hair before Kagome got back, so they could show her how good they had gotten at it. Sesshomaru knew he had at least 5 different kinds of flowers in his hair at the moment and around 20 or so flowers altogether.

While is was highly demeaning to have children braid flowers into his hair, he had to give them credit, they had gotten quite good at it over the past hour that he had been sitting here. Rin was currently working two pink flowers in to the same strand and Sesshomaru had to hold in a groan when he felt Inuyasha and Kagome enter the camp, they would find him soon, then he would never live this down.

And just as he though, it was only a few moments before Inuyasha stepped out of the tree line and burst out laughing. He felt Rin jump in surprise and turn to look at Inuyasha as he held his sides while bent over laughing. Shippo ran up the slight hill and met Kagome at the trees when she came to see what was going on. Even she couldn't stop herself from laughing, only she was much quieter about it. With a large smile on her face, she walked over and watched as Rin finished the pink flower braid she was working on.

"Look Mama, see how good we got? Lord Sesshomaru let us practice on him so we could show you."

"I can see that Rin, you and Shippo did wonderful, but it's time to stop braiding until after dinner, then you can work on my hair. So how about you and Shippo go help Inuyasha get things ready to make dinner. You know, rinse the pots and chop sticks, get water and firewood. Okay?"

"Okay Mama! Come on Shippo!"

Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Shippo ran off, dragging a still laughing Inuyasha into the trees to get things ready, he looked at Kagome when he heard her giggling and trying to hide it behind her hand.

"I'm glad you find my current situation funny Miko. Now if you would, make yourself useful and remove these flowers from my hair."

Kagome laughed more and smiled at him as she knelt down and started undoing the well made braids and removing the many flowers. It took a few minuets but once it was done Sesshomaru's hair was and straight and perfect as ever. Kagome leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and set her chin on his shoulder, her mouth next to his ear.

"You know Sesshomaru, It was really sweet of you to let them do that, but you know Inuyasha is never going to let you live that down now. And you know what else?"

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye and raised one eyebrow in question. Kagome smiled at him softly.

"The pink ones looked good on you."

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes at her as she laughed. She leaned in closer and kissed his neck just under his ear before she stood up and began walking back to camp to start making dinner. Sesshomaru followed after her quickly, and just before the trees he noticed Kagome had placed one of the pink flowers into the front of his armor. He looked it as he walked up behind her before reaching out and tucking it behind Kagome's ear when he passed her on the way to camp. He didn't miss the pleased smile that was left on her face as he walked away either.


	4. 034 Not Enough

034. Not Enough.

Inuyasha stared at her in complete shock. She had done the one thing he didn't think anyone one the world would ever do. Well that wasn't much of a shock, it was Kagome after all, but she just flipped his world upside down and he knows she expected them to talk about this calmly. To hell with that.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me Kagome? Him? Why the hell _him_? He's an cold hearted asshole. You think he'll love you? The only thing he loves is watching things die."

"He does not Inuyasha, and if you two would actually try to get along you would know that. And I don;t care what you think about him. I love him, and I know he loves me, he told me. You know just as well as I do he wont take that lightly. I'm telling you this because he said he didn't want to mark me until he had your permission."

"Oh really? Well thats a first, he actually thought of someone else other then his own goals for once."

"Inuyasha, stop being a pain. We both know that if you really had a problem with it you would have ran off and picked a fight already."

"So? I'm just trying to figure out if your thinking straight, I mean what the hell is he going to give you that I never did? Loving him is not going to be easy Kagome."

"He gives me enough Inuyasha, you never did. Everything about us was one sided, I gave you everything and you gave nothing. But he's not like that. I know he seems cold to everyone but he's not. He's very kind to me, and he always does things to make me smile. He thinks about things that make me happy. I know you cared Inuyasha, but not enough, he does though."

Inuyasha sighed at the look on Kagome's face. She was right. He did care, but it wasn't enough and he lost her before he really had her, and Sesshomaru swooped in and gave her everything she had hope for and everything she deserved. While he may not like it, Kagome was happy, and anyone could tell that she really loved his brother, and if you looked hard enough, really, really hard, you could see that Sesshomaru loved her as well. Inuyasha groaned and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh all right. I'll give him my damn permission to have you. I guess anyones better then that damn wolf."

He smiled and caught Kagome when she jumped into his arms and gave him a fierce hug.


	5. 033 Too Much

033. Too Much.

"Oh this'll be fun.."

"What's that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and smirked at Miroku.

"Koga"

"Oh dear.."

They both turned around and looked at the back of the group just as Kagome lifted her head, she had sensed the shards moving in fast and knew who they belonged to. She bit her lip as the blood rushed from her face. Sango was next to her, asking if everything was okay. And Sesshomaru was behind them walking with the children. They all knew this would happen sooner or later, most of then were just hoping for later.

Everyone stopped walking and looked forward when a large whirlwind of Youki burst through the trees, coming to a stop in front of Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt-face, you been taking care of my woman while I've been gone?"

"I told you Koga, she ain't your woman, and she never will be." Inuyasha spoke calmly and simply crossed his arms, smirking at the wolf. Koga was slightly put off that Inuyasha was being so calm when he normally was the first to attack, but he unknowingly brushed it off and smirked back at the Inu-hanyou.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll just show you that she's still my woman."

"It's your life.." Inuyasha mumbled and turned around, looking at Sesshomaru, who now stood just behind Kagome, the children with Sango, once he caught his brothers eye he spoke under his breath to him. "He's your problem now, just don't kill him."

Sesshomaru turned his sight back to the wolf youkai that stood in front of Kagome, holding her hands in his, his eyes narrowed dangerously on the unsuspecting wolf as he listened to him speak to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, sorry I've been gone so long, Ginta got hurt a few days ago so we came back to the den, I got word you were in the area, I thought I would come and see you." Koga flashed a charming grin at her, hoping to see her melt into his arms, but once again she simply brushed him off.

"Is Ginta okay? He wasn't hurt too bad was he?" Kagome knew this could get ugly fast. She could feel Sesshomaru behind her, and he was not happy at all. She carefully pulled her hands from Koga's, happy when he dropped them without a word, still smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, he's fine. Just wasn't fast enough, he'll be up and running again in a few days, no problem."

"That's good, I'm glad you guys look after each other so well, I'm sure it could have been much worse if you and Hakkaku weren't there."

"Hey Kagome, why don't you come back to the den with me? I'm sure everyone would love to see you again, and seeing you would help Ginta get better and you can finally stay with me as my ma-" Koga's words stopped on the tip of his tongue and his whole body froze when the tip of a very sharp blade was pressed to his throat.

Sesshomaru could deal with the wolf's grins and smiles towards Kagome but his words were starting to take a wrong turn. When the he stepped forward and lifted a hand to her cheek, was when Sesshomaru had moved, quickly and silently he pulled Tokijin from his side and held it to the boys neck.

"As your nose seems to be failing you, I would advise you take a step back, pup."

Kagome sighed when she saw the blade slip over her shoulder and to Koga, she knew it would only be a short time before Koga did something to set Sesshomaru off, and she was right. Luckily Sesshomaru was much calmer about it then Inuyasha had always been, then again, it was harder to know what he would do then.

She looked at the hand that was just in front of her face when Sesshomaru spoke, Koga didn't move, he was frozen in place by the threat that stood behind her. Sighing again, Kagome reached up and slowly pushed Koga's hand down back to his side with one hand, and with the other pushed the sword over her shoulder to the side, away from her face and Koga. She then spoke softly so she didn't set anyone off.

"Koga, would you take a step back please." Relaxing a bit when he did, though his eyes never left Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Koga. Now Sesshomaru, I don't think Tokijin will be needed right now."

Sesshomaru growled as a warning to Koga as he slipped Tokijin back to its place at his side. He was silently pleased when he watched the Wolf still and go pale when he had the sword to his throat, but equally displeased when he had listened to Kagome and not him. All in all, he was still not happy with him.

Koga knew who Sesshomaru was, he had known even before he saw them that the Western Lord was traveling with his little brother's rag-tag group, most nobles did. He quickly composed himself and glared at intimidating Inu-youkai.

"What rights do you have to draw you sword at the Northern Lands, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I would watch your words pup, these are still your fathers lands, and you have yet to claim your right to the throne to the rest of the court."

"I may not have have officially claimed them yet but they are still my lands just as much as fathers, but besides that, what the hell do you think your doing keeping me from my woman?"

"Enough!" Kagome shouted when Sesshomaru let out a deep growl. She had brought a hand up behind her back placing it on the armor on Sesshomaru's stomach and had taken a small step back towards him so he couldn't get to his swords again. Her other hand was up and pointing at Koga and she had a determined look on her face.

"That's enough, from both of you. Koga, I have told you before, I am not yours." Koga opened his mouth to protest, "I'm not done." She snapped. "Your one of my friends Koga, I do love you dearly, but _only_ as a friend, just as I love Miroku or Ginta and Hakkaku. It's nice to know that you like me, but it's too much, nothing you do is going to change the fact that I don't love you the way you want me to, and it never will. I'm sorry I have to tell you like this but you never got it before, I always tried to let you down easy, but not anymore." Kagome sighed and put her hands down, trusting that Sesshomaru would let her handle things still.

"Koga, I know this may hurt, but I'm doing this to keep you safe, cause if you keep trying to get me, I wont be able to stop Sesshomaru from hurting you like I could with Inuyasha, and he is not nearly as forgiving as I am." Kagome relaxed her shoulders and smiled softly as the silent Wolf in front of her. "Do you understand Koga? You need to stop before this gets even more out of hand."

Everyone stood watching Koga process Kagome's words, Sango stood with the children a few steps behind Sesshomaru, ready to get them away should a fight break out. Inuyasha and Miroku were still behind Koga, ready to jump in to stop anything from happening. And Sesshomaru kept his sight on Koga, waiting for him to react. Kagome was the only one who waited calmly, simply waiting for Koga to say something. She didn't have to wait long. She smiled at Koga when he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I got it.. I know I should have given up sooner. I just didn't want to listen, and I ignored all the sign you gave me too. Hell, I can smell Lord Sesshomaru's mark on you, but I ignored it, hoping it wasn't real. I'm not stupid Kagome, I knew you didn't love me, but unlike the Mutt back there, I know when something is too good to let go. I guess your right though, I tried too much." Koga laughed lightly and smirked at Kagome. "I guess I should go see Ayame soon then, shouldn't I.."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Koga." Kagome stepped up to him and hugged him, and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, ignoring the growl she heard behind her. Stepping back to Sesshomaru again she reacher behind her and took his hand, holding it lightly. "And remember Koga, I may not be your mate, but I will always be your Sister." She smiled more as Koga's face broke into a large grin.

"You know Kagome, cause your a Sister, as pack leader, that gives me the right to reject your choice of mate."

"The hell it does flea-bag." Inuyasha walked up from behind with a wicked grin on his face. "If what Sesshomaru said is true and you haven't been presented to the court as the Northern Prince yet, then you ain't got no rights to reject Kagome's mate at all."

"And what, you do? Yeah right, mutt."

"Damn right I do. Not only have I known her longer then you and been her protector the whole time but I have my rights to the Western Land as its only Heir right now. I out rank you, Wolf, and I already gave Sesshomaru permission to court her, not that it mattered much, but it was official. There ain't nothing you can do."

Koga looked at Inuyasha in shock, not only did he say all that with out missing a beat, but Koga didn't think Inuyasha know anything about the Demon Courts let alone was apart of them. Once he came out of his shock, he quickly turned and looked at Sesshomaru, who had a pleased smirk on his face.

"That can't be true, you made him your Heir?"

"Inuyasha has been the only Heir to the West since his 50th year. And even after you officially become the Northern Prince, he will still hold a higher place in the court then you." Sesshomaru answered with a slight nod.

"Well dammit," Koga smiled again and looked down at Kagome. "Sorry Kagome, I tried, but it looks like your stuck with Lord Sesshomaru. But don't worry too much, as soon as I really become Prince, I'll be stopping by a bunch to look after you. See ya."

Everyone covered their eyes as Koga took off back the way he came. Once the dust settled down, they all turned to Inuyasha, who was still grinning. Kagome looked at him expectantly and Sango had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter. Miroku however couldn't keep quiet when such a wonderful opportunity had presented itself.

"Do you only use your Title as Western Prince when you can get something out of it Inuyasha?"

Sango and Kagome burst into laughter then and the children soon fallowed knowing it was at Inuyasha's expense. Even Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, watching the grin fall right off of Inuyasha's face. He glared at everyone as he turned around and started walking away in the direction they were headed before.

"Shut the hell up."


	6. 080 Why?

080. Why?

Kagome never thought such a beautiful door could be so scary. She was wrong. She was standing outside the large wooden doors to Sesshomaru's study, a barrier around herself to hide her presence until Sesshomaru called for her. The other three Lords were in there as well. When one Lord took a mate it was custom to gain approval from the others for some reason, she didn't remember why, she was in shock at that point. But here she stood, waiting to be rejected, and sent off like trash by people she never even met before now.

But then again, Sesshomaru never took no for an answer when it came to something he wanted so why the hell would he let a few jerks kick her out just cause they didn't think she was good enough? He thought she was good enough and thats all that mattered. Kagome smiled to herself, her confidence back up, and waited for Sesshomaru to call her in.

The door that had loomed over her didn't seem so big anymore, and she was no longer scared to go in. Her barrier dropped when she heard him call her name.

If anything they should be scared of her.

Why?

Cause if they had a problem with her, then she was really going to give them something to have a problem with.


	7. 070 Storm

070. Storm.

Sesshomaru stood on a hill watching over the field below where the girls were playing with the children of the village. I had been more then a week since anything had happened, no news of Naraku, no new Jewel Shards, and no random attacks. All in all, it had been every peaceful.

They had return to the village by the Well the day before for Kagome to restock on supplies and to speak with her mother, she had yet to do any of that but it would get done before they had to leave. No one was in a hurry. Inuyasha and Miroku were around the village helping with the new huts and the girls were as care free as ever, but under everything everyone could feel it.

This was just the calm before the storm.


	8. 001 Beginnings

001. Beginnings.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as a large tentacle swung to knock him out of the way, he stumbled on his landing, feeling the fractured bone in his leg get worse. They had been fighting Naraku for hours now. He had ambushed them with everything he had, thousands of low level demons, the few minions he had left, and the almost complete Shikon Jewel. It was the finial battle for the rest of the jewel.

Inuyasha cursed when Naraku hit his blind spot causing him to fall to the ground, and left a bloody gash in his shoulder. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Naraku's face sneering down at him, and a mass of spines flying at him.

"This is the end, boy"

Just as Inuyasha was about to be killed, Naraku froze in pain and shock as a bright blue arrow planted itself deep in the center of his chest. He stumbled back slightly and looked up from the arrow, where Kagome stood with her another arrow notched in her bow already.

"Your wrong Naraku, this is just the beginning."

She let the arrow fly and time seemed to stand still as everyone watched as the arrow impaled itself into his heart. Naraku soon burned away to nothing. A small pink jewel and two arrows were all that was left where the monster once stood.


	9. 053 Earth

053. Earth.

"This is..new."

"I think thats a bit of an understatement Sango."

"We were just here, what.. a week ago..? How the dose a lake just show up in a week?"

Sango, Miroku and Kagome stood at the edge of a large lake, not to far from Sango's Taijiya Village, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still at the tree line with the children who were riding on Ah-Un.

"What do you think happened Kagome?"

"It looks like something.. made it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think Lady Kagome, is right Sango. Look at the bank, the deep groves there, they look like..claw marks."

"What in world would be big enough to leave marks that big with out leaving tracks in the area?"

"Maybe it can fly?"

"A bird?"

"I don't know of any bird youkai that large."

"Maybe a Dragon?"

"Dragons that large are very rare, and even then they would not travel down here this close to villages."

"What else can fly then?"

"Birds, Dragons."

"Bats?"

"..Bugs?"

"Dogs"

They all turned to Inuyasha with looks that clearly told him what they all thought about his suggestion.

"Don't be crazy Inuyasha, dogs can't fly."

Sango and Miroku turned back to continue brain storming, but Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha, puzzled. It took a moment before Inuyasha turned away and spoke quietly to Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes followed over to the older brother only to find him looking right at her. It hit her when she saw the slightest tilt to his lips and the amused gilt in his eyes. Kagome looked at the lake, then back to Sesshomaru and simply stared at him until she couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing.

"Um.. Kagome are you alright?" Sango walked over to Kagome who had doubled over, holding her sides. "Kagome, what in the world is so funny?"

"You're wrong Sango, dogs can fly. But I don't think thats what happened here." The young Miko stood straight again and wiped her eyes. Trying to keep her glee in check, she looked back at Sesshomaru. "So, are you going to tell us how you did it?"

It was at that point Inuyasha started laughing, at his brothers expense of course. Anyone with a good nose could tell it was the Western Lord that had done this, his scent was faint but it was there. No one said anything until Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped laughing, and once they had everyone looked at Sesshomaru and waited for him to explain.

"I fail to see what you find so humorous about this, Miko"

"Oh come one, how is this not funny. I mean really.."

"Stop laughing and explain."

"Sorry. But every time I think about it all I can picture is a 30ft puppy covered in mud and trying to dig a hole through the earth."

Kagome didn't even finish her sentence before everyone, with the exception of Sesshomaru, started laughing. He was clearly not happy as he turned around and briskly walked away.

"Aww, Sesshomaru, don't be like that, I'm sorry. Come back."

Seeing as Kagome couldn't stop laughing as she spoke, no one believed her, and the Western Lord did not return until the next morning.


	10. 035 Sixth Sense

035. Sixth Sense.

"They like each other you know."

"Clearly."

"As in more then friends."

"...And how did you come about such information?"

"I just know."

"You just know?"

"Yup, its the same for all women, it's like a sixth sense. Well, seventh for me."

Sesshomaru's reply was interrupted by the soft thud of running feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can Kohaku and I go to the lake? We promise to be careful and listen to Jaken."

There was a long pause before the Western Lord replied with a short nod and gave Jaken a look the the toad knew all too well, his life was on the line if anything happened. Sesshomaru let out a quiet growl as he watched Rin grab Kohaku's hand and pull him off towards the lake. His growl only deepened when Kagome giggled next to him.


	11. 051 Water

051. Water.

The water was perfect. On any other day it would be too cold, but the heat wave they were currently in saw to that. They had come across the lake early that morning, before it became too hot. Kagome and Miroku, along with the help of two very cute pairs of puppy eyes from the children, had gotten Inuyasha to agreed to stop and spend the day swimming and relaxing.

Sango and Miroku had set up camp while Kagome got the children into their swim wear. In early spring Kagome had brought a swimsuit catalog for every one to look at so she could buy modern swimsuits for them to have during the summer. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had of course refused to participate.

Rin had picked a cute pink one piece with a small skirt attached, for Sango, a maroon one piece with matching board shorts. Miroku had expressed interest in a few different designs but never picked one, so Kagome bought him a pair of navy blue trunks with a black checker pattern along the bottom. Shippo was too small, so her mother had made a tiny pair of green trunks for him.

The children bolted in to the clearing and straight into the water as soon as Kagome said they were ready. She fallowed behind them, laughing when they dodged between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the edge of the lake and both jumped in, splashing the brothers.

"Hey! Watchit ya little bastards."

"Oh let them be Inuyasha, they're just having fun." Kagome laughed again at the sight of them standing there, both of them glaring at the wet pants that clung to their legs. She giggled as she rummaged through her backpack, pulling out the rest of the groups swimsuits. After handing Sango and Miroku theirs, Kagome put on her sweetest smile and walked over to the two grumpy Inu-youkai. Inuyasha glared hard at her as she approached, his glare switching between her face and the two pairs of shorts in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing wench?" His eyes drifted over to his brother as Sesshomaru turned from watching the children to Kagome when she stopped next to them. "You better not be doing what I think you are.." Kagome's smile only brightened as she held out a pair of red trunks.

"Oh I am, and if you don't put them on, you know exactly what I'll say. Over and over, until I get bored of it." They glared at each other for awhile before Inuyasha wavered slightly, and Kagome knew she won. She help the red pair out to him more and laughed as he took them from her and stalked off into the trees to change. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and met his even stare with a still bright smile.

"You know I'm not above threats Sesshomaru-sama, and I know one of your very few weaknesses." She knew should wouldn't win this one unless she hit below the belt, luckily she had this part planed out already. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as her smile turned devious and she looked to the kids playing in the water. By the time he figured out what she was doing, it was too late, she had already opened her mouth. "Look Rin, I even bought a pair for Sesshomaru-sama, so he can swim too."

Rin's little face broke into the biggest, sweetest smile anyone had ever seen as she made her way out of the water and over to where they were standing, looking up at Sesshomaru with big hopeful and pleading eyes and her smile never fading.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to come swim with Rin?"

He couldn't believe that devious, conniving woman! Sesshomaru stared down at Rin for a time before glaring at Kagome for all he was worth, only to have her smile brighten. She felt no shame at all for her underhanded ways, she even looked proud of herself. He opened his mouth to give them both an outright 'No' when one tiny sound stopped the word on the tip of his tongue. He looked back down at Rin, knowing he shouldn't if he wanted to walk away from all of this nonsense, and he was right.

Her fingers were tangled in the sparkly pink frills of her swimsuits skirt, her lip was quivering and tears were building up in her eyes, ready to fall at any moment. She looked him straight in the eye and let out the tiny whimper again, and he knew he was doomed. He looked back at the sly woman that used his own ward against him and let out a deep growl as he grabbed the black shorts from her hand and walked off.

Kagome watched with a smug smile as Sesshomaru broke the treeline and went out of sight. She turned at look at Rin as she was wiping the tears from her eyes with a smile on her face and looking back at Kagome.

"It worked just like Kagome-chan said."

"The tears were a really nice touch Rin."

"Rin has been practicing."

Kagome and Rin grinned at each other, the older offering her hand out for a high five, which Rin met with enthusiasm


	12. 022 Enemies

022. Enemies. 1

They became enemies that day in his fathers tomb. The moment she held that sword in her hands he hated her. She had done something he could not, had the one thing he wanted, was friends with the one person he hated more then anything and was down right rude, loud, brash and offensive. She had to go. But it wasn't that easy. She just wouldn't die. He covered her in poison, tried to crush her, tried to eat her. But she was still alive and louder then ever.

She had pissed him off and he lost control. Getting angry and transforming was the one mistake that cost him his arm. That and she helped his brother use that fang properly, if it wasn't for her would have made it out just fine.

That girl was a problem.


	13. 025 Strangers

025. Strangers. 2

They were strangers for the longest time. After he found Rin, the attacks let up a bit. He didn't seek them out to take the sword anymore. He still went after it of course, but not as much. They almost stopped after Naraku had taken Rin. He had other things to worry about then his fathers fang. He had to crush that vile bastard who tried to use Rin against him.

If that meant running into his brother and his friends then so be it. If it turned into a fight or not didn't matter to him, either way he would be entertained. He either got to beat on his little brother until he was bored, or that loud, indecent miko would step in and subdue the whelp before he could start the fight. Inuyasha took a beating either way. He gave the miko points for being able to control the wild boy even slightly. And if you watched her close enough you could see that she wasn't as foolish as she seemed.


	14. 026 Teammates

026. Teammates. 3

The day they became teammates was eventful and tiring at the same time. He had approached them and told them he would be joining them. The shock lasted a few moments before Inuyasha blew up, yelling and cussing. That only lasted a little bit thanks to Rin and the Kit being there. The miko wouldn't tolerate such behavior with the children around. After a substantial amount of time to calm Inuyasha down, thanks to the monks assistance, he was able to speak with the miko about working together to bring Naraku down faster.

He had learned that day that she was the Alpha of this pack, a skilled negotiator, wonderful with children and attentive to everyone, making sure everyone got enough food and was content. Inuyasha may think he was the leader, but even he listened to her and did as he was told, with a little arguing of course. Seeing how Rin and Ah-Un had fit into the mikos pack right away, and he suspected that even Jaken would be pulled into the warmth of the pack eventually, he figured he would give the miko the respect her status deserved.


	15. 021 Friends

021. Friends. 4

She was relentless. No matter what he did or said she never gave up, and he had found himself being drawn towards her regardless. The conversation had always been one sided until she had finally found a topic that interested him. Strangely enough, it was her math homework. She had been rambling on, stalling as she looked at the text book in her lap.

She didn't understand it. Didn't want to understand it. And didn't think she would ever need it if she was always in this era. At that point he had silently taken the book from her lap and read the page she was on before reaching over, taking the notebook and pen from her and solving everything on the page, correctly, in a matter of minuets. He handed it all back to her and watched as she looked it over, disbelief written all over her face.

Every night after that he sat with her and helped her with her homework. He read through every text book, other then her History book, that she brought. He wasn't that foolish. He read while she worked on a different one book, only stopping to look over and correct her or when she asked for his help. He wasn't sure how long it took before he finally realized she had gotten what she wanted.. they had become friends.


	16. 023 Lovers

023. Lovers.

It was subtle at first. Small touches here or there. The brush of hands as they walked together. Caressing a small bit of hair as they sat by the fire at night. Eyes locked together as he offered his hand to help her up. It went on like this for weeks before the others started to notice. And a few more before they were confronted about it. They had no clue they were even doing it. And they denied every bit of it, the touches stopped and their friendship strained a bit as they kept their distance.

It wasn't even a month before the strain was too much. It had been a miserable day, nothing but wind and rain and mud while trying to find a place to hold up and wait for the storm to pass. An angry water elemental and her overflowing river stood between them the the next village. The villagers had been trying to dig trenches to redirect parts of the river closer to the village and the elemental had been highly offended by them remodeling her home. She had apparently been threatening them for days to stop and with the storm aiding her, finally made good on her threats, overflowing the river and drowning the nearby crops and stables, throwing the village into disarray.

Kagome of course took it upon herself to fix the problem much to Sesshomaru's dismay. He believed disputes like this should be handled by the parties in question rather then outsiders, else they are doomed to repeat. She would have none of it though. The monk and miko talked with the elemental for quite some time before things got even worse. Before anyone knew it, the elemental grabbed Kagome and pulled her under, holding her down with the current, trying to drown her. It was only a moment before Sesshomaru removed the girls head and Miroku was pulling Kagome from the now calm river.

The others stood there watching as a very angry and growling lord pulled a very wet and coughing miko off the ground. He was not expecting the ear full he got from her once she caught her breath, though he really should have known. The longer she went the louder she got before he had enough and silenced her with his mouth on hers. She melted into his arms as he kissed her, and he only stopped once she was out of breath again.

It wasn't until later that night in the village, that they realized how cliché it all was. She got herself in trouble again, and his moment of fear for her turn to anger at himself for not protecting her sooner, which he started to take out on her, before she came back to yell at him for killing the one that harmed her in the first place, until the emotional dam finally broke and they stood in the rain kissing.


	17. 024 Family

024. Family.

Being a family was the easiest. There was no struggle with emotions, or learning how to act with each other. They were already a family from the start. They were pack, and pack is family, and that means everyone. Demon, half, or human. Adult or child. It didn't matter. They protected each other, and fought with each other and loved each other. It was never a question of when, or how, they just were. Pack. Family. As simple as that.


	18. 025 Parents

027. Parents.

Sesshomaru never saw himself as a parent. Not like Kagome did. She took to children quick, gave them love and affection and everything they needed. She didn't spoil them or coddle them though. Sesshomaru would say she as a perfect mother, if he know what that looked like. If he was truthful with himself, and he always was, he didn't even know where to begin on being a good father. And he would be forever thankful for the fact that Rin understood this, and that she was teaching him. Every few days Rin would request that he sit with them at bed time, until they fell asleep. Small things like helping her tie her hair back when Kagome or Sango were busy, or during lessons that Kagome insisted on, she would ask his to help her when she was having trouble.

The day he parenting finally felt right to him was surprisingly not a request from Rin, but from Shippo. Inuyasha had urged the kit forward one evening while the girls were off having their bath. Nervous glaces received a gentle nod and kind smile from the monk, and another nudge forward from Inuyasha. The boy took a deep breath and asked in a quiet voice, if Sesshomaru would start his sword training.

Bed-time stories and games were never going to be easy. Training though, training and teaching were something he could do. Very well. It was a fathers duty to teach his son to fight, protect and be strong. Shippo would learn from the best, and everyone knew it


	19. 002 Middles

002. Middles.

"It's easy. You just, twist, then lick."

"It seams counterproductive to assemble and package such a thing if the consumer will be disassembling it to enjoy it. Why not just eat the whole thing?"

"I do eat the whole thing. Eventually. Besides, people can eat it however they want, but everyone knows this is the _right _way. The middle of the Oreo is the best part."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she twisted apart another cookie and licked the creamy middle away before eating the two leftover ends and reaching for another to start again. She froze when he reached over and plucked a black and white cookie from the bright blue packaging. He stared at it briefly before looking straight at the miko and placing the whole cookie in his mouth, chewing in satisfaction as Kagome pouted at his nonconformity.


	20. 071 Broken

071. Broken.

'Calm down Kagome, act like you belong here. Just blend in. Blend in as you walk through a over run village of bandits and sex slavers. Oh god this was a bad idea..' Kagome could feel sweat begin to form on her brow and it had little to do with the heat. Getting into the village had been easy enough, it was getting through the center of the village and into the healers shop that was the problem. Men were everywhere, large, violent, drunk men. All of whom wouldn't bat an eye at beating or raping any women they found.

There had been rumors about a large group of bandits forming and taking over a village for months at a time as they pillaged the lands around them before moving on to find new villages and new victims. They had been collecting women as they went, beating, raping, and killing as they pleased. The ones they could control they kept with them as they traveled, and others were killed and left to rot once they were used. It made Kagome sick to walk among these filthy and corrupted men, dressed as one of them.

'The good news is, we found them. Bad new is, this is really bad timing..' Kagome dodged a few men as they stumbled past her pulling a pair of bruised and sobbing girls along by the hair, the girls looked young, maybe thirteen or fourteen at the most. She wished more then anything to be able to help them. To use the training she's been getting to beat these unsteady drunk jerks to the ground and escape with the poor girls. But she could hardly do anything alone against so many of them.

The latest round with Naraku the night before had left them all wounded. Miroku had taken in too much poison and had lost consciousness. Sango had taken a hard hit as she defended herself as well as the monk once he fell, was left with a concussion and a broken leg. Inuyasha, who had taken on both Kagura and the Naraku puppet was the worst off. Covered in deep lacerations and poisoned as well broken ribs, shoulder and arm, and far too many hits to the head left him out of commission for the next few days while the he healed. Which left Kagome with the tack or getting the right herbs from the nearest village to help Miroku.

So here she was walking through the village they were looking for, dressed in the grimy clothes of a drunk she found passed out just outside the village, pretending to be a boy. She couldn't help but wish this was one of the rare times Sesshomaru would have shown up and stayed with then a few weeks. None of then would be in this situation had he been at the battle the night before.

Having dodged and weaved through the men in the streets she finally came to the door of the healers shop. The largest hut they had, second only to the chiefs hut it stood next too, it was easy enough to find. The man inside was older and looked well off by his size he seemed sober thankfully, though from the sounds of it, the few patrons he had in the back were not.

"excuse me, Sir." She kept her voice soft but deepened it a bit. "I'm looking for herbs to help against poison."

He gave her a hard once over glare before speaking in a rough grumble. "What sorta poison you got problems with lad?"

"It's my brother sir, he was bitten by something, hes got a fever, cold sweats and constant pain. Please sir may a look though your herbs? I must hurry back to him, he wont last long in the forest by himself." 'Please, please, please, please, oh thank you.'

Breathing a sigh of relief once he waved his hand to the back wall, where samples of plants hung from the walls and in jars and baskets, Kagome quickly grabbed large handfuls of the three plants she needed and turned back to the large man, only to find him right behind her, giving her another hard searching look. With a shaking hand she pulled a small pouch of money from her belt and held it out to the him. He walked to a near by table and emptied the money onto it. Kagome knew it was more then enough for what she took, she only hoped he wouldn't ask questions and she could get out of there quickly. At his small nod, she bowed quickly and gave a small thank you, headed for the door.

"Wait."

Dread washed over her, her face paled and all she could think as she turned around, two steps from the door, was how she was going to die in the clothes of some gross drunk man, at least, she hoped she would be dead before they got her out of these clothes.

"Sir?"

"My son will see you to the edge of the forest. To make sure you get back to your brother without trouble."

Following his gesture to the door in the back, Kagome saw his son. The man was a few years older then herself and half a head taller. He had heavy scaring on his face and down his neck, missing pinky and ring finger on his right hand, and she assumed a bad leg based on the walking stick he was leaning on. Even with a limp, he was quick, he was already too her and walking her out the door with a hard grip on her arm before she could even open her mouth in protest.

As they were approaching the edge of the village, tree line in sight just across the field, her inner panic and planning was cut short when he finally spoke with a smooth voice that did not match his scars.

"You're lucky you didn't get caught before coming to us. These bandit have no mercy for girls like you. If they caught you sneaking around they would have toyed with you sooner then killed you."

Kagome breathed a little easier once she knew he was helping her but was once again cut off before she could speak by a large man in armor, followed by four others, just as big, all of them armed.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys. Looks like the village cripple is helping a little mouse escape with a few crumbs." The group let out dark chuckles that sent cold shivers up Kagome's spine. The healers son had stepped in front of her and was slowly backing them away from the men, towards the trees, they were almost half way already but Kagome knew that no matter how long they stalled they wouldn't reach the trees. The men jeered and taunted at while they surrounding then two of them. Kagome tried to think of anything she could but she new it was hopeless. She wouldn't make it to the others even if she did get away, and she wasn't going to leave this man to die for her.

Moments felt like hours as the five men closed in on them, they were almost within reach when she felt it. The most intimidating and powerful aura she had ever felt. Turning to the trees, a smile formed, muscles relaxed and a quiet sigh was released as the Western Lord stepped from the treeline and made his way towards her.

"You're late Sesshomaru."

"So it would seem." He spared quick glance to the men who had all drawn their swords. "Friends of yours Miko?"

"Only this one here." Kagome lightly placed her hand on the arm on the healers son as the bandits started yelling and threatening once more, this time to the wrong person.

The first mans neck was broken before anyone even saw Sesshomaru move. The second, the leader, lost his arm before he could lift his sword, and got a glowing green claw to the throat before he could scream. The third took one step before losing a leg, then his head before his body even hit the ground. The fourth lost his breath as he turned to run, falling in the grass, clutching his slit throat. The fifth had made it some feet away before falling to the ground dead without his head as well.

Sesshomaru flicked the blood from his claws as he took in the sight Kagome's face scrunched up in disgust and the strangers face slack with shock. The miko turned to the scared man and spoke in a soft but urgent tone.

"Get everyone still in the village into the sick room by sundown. Leave the women where they are, don't draw too much attention to yourself and keep things quiet. And no matter what happens, no one leaves that house until I come get you myself or sunrise, do you understand?"

"Wha- Who are you?" He was shaking slightly and still in shock, but calming down. His grip on his staff tightened and he flexed the remaining three fingers on his other hand as he turn to speak to Sesshomaru, eyes hard yet hopeful.. "What do you plan to do?"

"These men are a blight upon my land. One that will be disposed of. Tonight. The women will be spared, any man in my way will be killed. This is your only warning. Come, Miko."

Kagome smiled at his shocked face talking as she backed away to follow the retreating Lord.

"Get your men to safety. We'll take care of the rest of them. Don't worry. Thank you for the herbs, and for walking me out of there." She waved as she disappeared into the trees, and he turned back to his village with new hope and went to speak to his father and the others.


	21. 015 Blue

015. Blue.

They were taking longer then usual. He could still hear them mumbling and giggling at the lake, but they had gotten out of the water quite some time ago. His brother and the monk didn't seem to concerned so it must happen often. Rin had been spending weeks at a time with the Miko and her group over the past few months, but this was only the third night since he had decided to stay as well.

Sesshomaru shifted to watch as Rin ran back into the campsite and right to him, flashing pink tipped toes and fingers once she got there.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, Miss Kagome made Rin's fingers and toes pretty. Rin got to pick the color. Aren't they nice?"

He looked down to see one tiny white flower painted on each big toe and thumb.

"Miss Sango picked red with a black star. It's very pretty too. And Miss Kagome let Rin pick hers. Show him Miss Kagome." The young girl turn and reached for the Miko, pulling her hand into Sesshomaru's view. Shinning back at him were neat silver nails with a deep blue crescent moon sitting on her thumb. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome as she tired to hide her embarrassment. A single eyebrow raised in question.

"Ah.. Rin insisted.. and I..um..I just.." Sesshomaru looked back to Rin as Kagome's mumbled words got quieter and trailed off.

"They look very nice Rin."

Rin beamed in happiness and skipped over to Sango and Miroku to show her pink nails off to the monk as well. His eye fell back to Kagome and the same eyebrow lifted once more the girls face flushed brightly before she swiftly turned around and stomped off to get the children ready for bed.


	22. 068 Lightening

068. Lightening.

There was something beautiful about watching the storm slowly crawl towards them. The lightening flashing in the distance, and the thunder rolling across the sky. It would be a big storm, likely to last all night. Kagome turned around and watched the children getting all manner of bedding set up in the main room. Tonight would be a pack night. Everyone curled up together for warmth while they waited out the storm in Mushin's temple. Inuyasha and Miroku were around the temple securing all the doors and windows and Sango and Mushin in the kitchen get food for everyone. Even Sesshomaru was outside, gathering enough firewood to last the night. After one last look outside Kagome slid the doors shut and went to help the children.

Kagome was rattled awake by a loud thunder clap. The storm with right over the temple. Lightening flashed a moment later, setting the room aglow for a split second. Checking on Rin and Shippo, she found both of them bundled together under the blankets. Sango and Miroku were sleeping back to back, Mushin and Kilala not too far from them, both asleep as well. Looking over towards the pile of firewood near the hearth, Inuyasha was breathing deeply, eyes closed, sound asleep. But the spot next to him, where his brother had been when everyone settled in, was empty.

Very carefully, Kagome eased her way out of the blankets and towards the door leading to the hall. Finding her suspicions being correct, she heading down to the end of the hall and for the previously sealed door, stepping out onto the porch that wrapped around the outside of the temple. The storm was even louder now that she was outside, the rain was heavy and the wind sharp. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she brought a blanket or her jacket out with her. As she walked along the porch, with the aid of the lightening, she looked out into the dark rain for a glimpse of white that was the missing Lord. It wasn't until she has already walked around the whole temple, back to where she started, that she had a small thought.

Kagome took a step out into the rain and searched the sky for Sesshomaru. About to give up she stopped for a moment when a flash of lightening silhouetted an odd shape in the sky. She thought it was just a cloud until another flash showed the shape off the the left, then another even farther to the right. Kagome watched for awhile longer before the cold set in and she turned back inside. She smiled to herself as she quietly closed and door and went for a change of clothes and a towel.

'Rin would be upset if she ever found out she missed the chance to watch Sesshomaru chase lightening through the sky.'


	23. 052 Fire

052. Fire.

Sesshomaru stood in the shallows of the river, inspecting his now ruined clothing. The youki infused silk would normal repair itself after a short time but looking at the damages that blasted miko had done, he doubted even the dirt would come off. Why the Miko thought setting her arrows ablaze with fire as well as her own power was a good idea was beyond him. A well placed shot had set the Oni on fire and a misplaced hit from Inuyasha had sent the flaming Oni down, far too close as purifying flames licked at his empty sleeve. By the time he had cut the flames away the damage had been done. Stray embers had burnt holes anywhere they could reach. His brother had laughed while he glared at the sheepish girl who help her bow and behind her back as if to hide it. Sesshomaru let out a rare sigh as he melted the remains of his clothes and turn to the bank to retrieve the fresh outfit Jaken had just brought him.


	24. 037 Sound

037. Sound.

Kagome was always careful with the things she brought back in time with her. She made sure anything and everything was either organic food or decomposable or safely burnable. Some things couldn't be helped and were kept in her backpack to be thrown away once she returned home. But as she looked down at the music player, she figured it was time for an upgrade. It took hours of searching different shops before she had finally found one old enough to run on batteries, but small enough to fit in her pocket.

Bringing it into the past with her was a risk, she knew that, but she hardly ever used it. I stayed in her pack most of the time, except on those rare nights at Mushin's Temple and at Kaede's village. But standing in the temple bath house, looking at her submerged player, head phones and the new batteries she had been try to put in, Kagome knew it was time to invest in something better, or forgo her occasional long baths with music. She let out a deep sigh as she fished out her ruined electronics.

'I better get a iPod, and splurge on a mini solar panel charger for it. No more fumbling with batteries at the edge of the bath.'


	25. 032 Sunset

032. Sunset.

Kagome took a deep breath of warm evening air as she walked towards the well. It was their second night back after long weeks of hard traveling. Sango had insisted on watching the children for the night and all but shoved Kagome out of the elder miko's hut, telling her to have the night to herself and relax. She here she was, taking a walk and thinking. She was tempted to head home to the Higurashi shrine and take a long hot bath, eat a home cooked meal from her mother and settle in to her soft warm bed for the night. She let out a soft sigh and a smile lit her face while to hurried to the well. The comforts of the future just sounded too good right now.

She found her was home blocked however, by a very large, and very deadly demon. He stood between her and the well, staring at her. Neither of them made a sound as he walked towards her. He was a few feet from her before he turned and headed into the trees, calling over his shoulder.

"Come"

Kagome smiled again as she followed Sesshomaru into the forest, thoughts of home forgotten. They walked away from the village in comfortable silence for some time, only the sound of the cicadas around them. They broke the tree line on the top of a hill, over looking a large field. Sesshomaru glanced back before taking a seat against the trunk of a tree, and waiting for Kagome to join him. She sat right next to him, their legs touching as she scooted closer.

"Is there a reason we're out here?"

"We are waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For that."

Kagome looked across the field to where he was looking and found nothing. She was about to ask again when a streak of purple caught her attention. The horizon was lit with beautiful colors of purples and pinks, reds and oranges, as the sun set. Kagome watched in awe as the colors got richer and deeper. Sesshomaru had been watching her, rather then the sky, and as she turned to look back at him, her face glowing with delight in the light of the sunset, he knew he made the right choice to bring her out here for the evening. She appreciated the beauty of nature and the meaning of things far more then the materialistic.

He reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, giving her a small smile in return. It was a small gesture that meant a lot to both of them. Neither of them said a thing as Kagome leaned against him and they watched the rest of the sunset together.


End file.
